


Less Bored

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored.  At least until he realizes that Daniel is bored too, and that means he can find a way to be less bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



Jack rolled his eyes and shifted position in the chair, the frame creaking slightly as he moved. He crossed his arms over his chest and let his head fall back. Exhaling through pursed lips he closed his eyes, letting the noise... sorry _music_ from the stage below wash over him. He had no idea what was going on at this point in the performance but he was pretty sure the same act was being repeated for the third time. Or how Daniel wasn't just as bored out of his skull. He turned his head to the side to look at Daniel and his eyes widened a little, corners of his lips tugging up into a smirk. 

Oh... oh now this was interesting. He definitely recognised the look on Daniel's face, the way he was sitting a little too straight in his chair. It might look like he was paying attention but Jack knew better. Daniel was bored. Just as bored as he was, if he was reading Daniel right. Which, lets face it, he usually did. 

Smirk growing wider, Jack glanced around the curtained off area they were in, making sure they were alone before moving to the seat behind Daniel. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the back of Daniel's chair and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Jack?” Daniel frowned and turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Daniel.” Jack replied, straight-faced, stealing a kiss. “Hi.” 

“You're supposed to the watching the show.” 

Jack shrugged one shoulder. “Got bored.” He paused a beat. “So did you. I'm finding ways to be less bored.” 

Shaking his head, Daniel turned back to the show. “I'm not the one who's bored, Jack. I'm watching this.” He gestured at the stage below. “It's actually fascinating how they've managed to...”

“Bullshit.” Jack looped one arm around Daniel's shoulder, nuzzling at his ear. “You're bored. I can tell.” 

"You can tell?" 

Jack could hear the amusement in Daniel's voice and just knew his eyebrows had climbed. He nodded. "Uh-huh. You're sitting too straight and too still. When you're into something, you lean forward and you vibrate with excitement. You're sitting still. You're bored." Jack traced Daniel's earlobe with his tongue, sucking on it lightly. 

"Jack!" Daniel hissed, batting him away and slipping out from under his arm. "What are you..." 

"Kissing you. It's my favourite way of not being bored." 

Daniel blushed and laughed, shaking his head. He smiled at Jack. "I know. But here?" 

"Why not here?" Jack gestured at the empty private area they were in. "Curtains. No-one's here. That show thing is gonna last a few more hours. We should make the most of it." He pulled Daniel to his feet and turned him to face him, tugging him in close and wrapping his arms around him. "Relax, Danny. It's just us," he murmured against Daniel's lips, kissing him.

Daniel sighed and melted into the kiss, his hands sliding down to rest on Jack's hips. He smiled against Jack's lips, moaning as Jack's tongue parted his lips, deepening the kiss. 

"See, nothing to worry about." Jack side stepped them into the aisle next to Daniel's seat. He cupped Daniel's face with his hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks as they continued kissing. He grinned at the feel of Daniel pushing his t-shirt up, hands warm against his back, fingers stroking softly. "Thought you were watching the show," Jack teased. 

"Shut up and kiss me," came Daniel's reply, followed by a surprised yelp as Jack spun Daniel back round to face the stage. "What the..."

"Thought you were enjoying the show," Jack chuckled in Daniel's ear. He held Daniel close against him, Daniel's back to his chest, Daniel's head falling back against his shoulder. "You should keep on watching it." 

"Um." 

Jack could hear the confusion in Daniel's voice and smiled to himself. "It's a very simple concept, Dr Jackson. Watch the show you're so fascinated with." 

"But..."

"No buts." Jack rearranged Daniel, straightening him a little and nuzzling at his neck, biting and licking until Daniel gasped and shuddered against him. "Shush now, don't want you making too much noise and someone coming in to see what's going on." 

"Jack..." 

"Tell me to stop," Jack reached around Daniel, unzipping his trousers and cupping his hardening cock through his boxers; Daniel groaned and rocked his hips forward. "Tell me you don't want this, tell me you want to keep watching the play and I'll stop." He massaged Daniel's cock and felt dampness on his palm as Daniel bucked into the touch. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop." 

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Daniel panted, rocking forward into Jack's hand. His hands curled around the railing on the balcony, then released it as he reached back, grabbing handfuls of Jack's pants and thrusting back. Jack groaned and rolled his hips forward, his own cock growing hard as Daniel rubbed against his groin. "Yeah, yeah, like that... like that Jack, just..." Daniel trailed off in a grunt as Jack slid his hand inside Daniels' boxers. 

"Like this?" Jack teased, voice rough as he fisted Daniel's cock. Daniel whined and arched his back, tugging at Jack's pants, his hips moving restlessly back and forth. Jack rocked against Daniel, biting down on his lower lip to muffle his groans of pleasure. "Fuck, Daniel..." He sped up the movement of his hand, a little twist over the crown that had Daniel panting and groaning Jack's name through clenched teeth, jerking and tensing against him. Daniel's needy noises spurred Jack on and he could hear his own grunts and groans echoing around his head. Spreading his legs, Jack changed his grip on Daniel, clamping a hand over Daniel's mouth, quieting him. Daniel kept rocking against him and Jack held him tightly, thrusting against his ass while his hand brought Daniel closer and closer to the edge. His own need thrummed through him, the sight and sound of Daniel, the smell of his arousal racing through his veins and Jack swallowed hard, his cock aching in his pants as Daniel ground against it. “Fuck... fuck...” 

"Gonna come," Daniel gasped out, shuddering against Jack. He bucked into Jack's hand, hard, before rubbing back against him, grabbing Jack's thighs through his pants. His body tensed then relaxed as he covered Jack's hand with come and he slumped against Jack, panting for breath.

“Jesus, Danny.” Jack nuzzled the Daniel's throat before gripping his hips tightly and thrusting hard against him. Daniel still rocked back and it only took a few moments before Jack came, biting down on Daniel's shoulder to stifle his cries of passion. “Fuck!” Breathing heavily, he crumpled to the floor, dragging Daniel down with him. The sound of cheers and applause echoed around them, the show clearly finishing. “Sounds like they're done.” 

“They're not the only ones,” Daniel laughed breathlessly and squirmed around to kneel over Jack, kissing him slowly and deeply. He pulled his pants up and sat back up, eyeing the damp patch spread over the crotch of Jack's pants. “Did you just...”

Jack felt himself blush but grinned at Daniel. He lifted his hips and rearranged himself with a grimace. “Yeah.” 

Daniel leaned over and kissed him again, then rose to his feet and offered him a hand up. “Our hosts will be here in any minute,” Daniel pointed out between kisses. “You need to make yourself look presentable.” 

“So do you,” Jack pointed out, scrubbing a hand over his hair and stretching. He pulled his shades from his pocket and settled them over his eyes, arranging his jacket to cover his crotch and sitting down just as the curtains opened and the Mayor – who's name Jack couldn't remember but thought sounded something like Ride-on – stepped into the booth with a flourish, asking them how they enjoyed the presentation.

“It was a pleasure,” Jack dead-panned, making Daniel smirk.


End file.
